Displaced
by Celtic Cross09
Summary: Sam and Frodo reminisce the night before Frodo leaves for the Grey Havens. Songfic to Displaced by Azure Ray. No SLASH.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, but Tolkien does. And Displaced is by Azure Ray, not me. Yeah.

Rating: PG—may be kinda harsh, but I think this story is kinda sad, in a good way. Ehh, just read it.

Displaced

"I will see you again."

_It's just a simple line_

_I can still hear it all of the time_

Despite it being spring in the Shire, Bag End still got quite chilly at night. Frodo pulled his covers over him tighter. Not just to fight the cold he felt, but the dolor reality that was slowly penetrating him—that this would be his last night here.

_If I can just hold on tonight_

_I know that nothing_

_Nothing survives_

_Nothing survives_

Although he felt like he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, Frodo tried closing his eyes but they quickly opened as soon as he heard his bedroom door slowly creak open with a faint light pouring through. Frodo was lying on his back, and he instantly recognized the figure at his door holding a candle. Not being able to see well in the dim light of the candle, he turned around and began to close the door.

"Sam."

The sandy-haired hobbit abruptly turned around.

"I'm sorry sir... Did I wake you?"

Frodo smiled. "No Sam, I was already awake." Frodo pulled himself up a little, so he could see Sam better from his bed.

_I think I've turned around_

_I'm looking up_

_Not looking down_

Sam held on to the candle, standing awkwardly. He was wearing a long white gown and matching breeches, his usual night clothes.  
"I was just wonderin' if you were okay, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo scooted over to his left and pat the right side of his bed. "Come here, Sam."

"I don't want to be a bother to you," Sam said as he set the candle on the dresser and sat down on Frodo's soft bed.

"No Sam, you're never a bother. Unless Rosie would like you with her right now..."

"She is fine with it." Sam responded. He slowly lay down, and then softly added, "She understands."

It had been a week since Frodo told Sam of where he was planning to go, to the Grey Havens. At first Sam didn't quite understand. He knew of the Grey Havens; because of his interest in the Elves he learned of their many cultures through Bilbo and Frodo.

It didn't surprise Sam to find out that Frodo and Bilbo would be spending eternity with Elves, Frodo was never the ordinary hobbit, he always seemed more special than that. But what did surprise the gardener is that he would have to go so soon, when it seemed like they were just getting their lives back together again.

_And when I'm standing still_

_Watching you run_

_Watching you fall_

_Fall into me_

The two friends laid down quietly, both on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Frodo knew the tile on his ceiling all too well—after all, he has stayed in the same room ever since he moved into Bag End.

"A lot of memories in this room," He thought aloud.

He chuckled at a thought. "Remember when Merry and Pippin tried to teach us how to sing and dance like they did?"  
  
Sam laughed at the old memory. "Singing was fine, but dancin' never really was my thing, if you follow me."

"They were going to have us sing and dance on a table at the Green Dragon instead of them one night, but after we tried that in here they changed their minds."

"We were falling over each other, and I was too shy about the whole idea anyways." Sam reminisced. "I never quite understood how Merry and Pippin could get up and do that in front of so many hobbits as often as they did."

Frodo laughed and looked over at Sam. "I never understood how they got into so much trouble so often, but that's what I've always loved about those two."

It was mostly dark in his room, but the moonlight seeping through the curtains and the candle Sam set on his dresser made a beautiful combination of faint light, enough to cast shadows on Frodo's distinguished features.

The dark-haired hobbit laughed whole heartily at another one of his favorite memories.

"Like the time they decided to sneak off with Gandalf's fireworks. They thought they could light them without being noticed—but it was quite obvious to Gandalf where his fireworks were when they were being fired off from Merry's backyard." The older hobbit put his hands behind his head. "It was always humorous to see Gandalf get mad, however I never wanted him to get mad at me."

"That you never did, Mr. Frodo." Sam commented. "You've always been good at whatever you set your mind to."

_Am I making something worthwhile out of this place_

_Am I making something worthwhile out of this chase_

_I am displaced_

_I am displaced_

Frodo drew in a deep breath. "Still," He started. "Those were wonderful days, especially when we were just in our tweens."

"An awkward time for me," Sam said.

"An awkward time for most hobbits, Samwise." 

After a second of silence and twisting a lock of his own curly dark brown hair with his finger, Frodo burst out laughing.

Sam turned to lie on his side. "What is it, Mr. Frodo?"

"Remember that one time when Bilbo was gone for the day and you just were finished working and I invited you in for something to drink?"

This has happened many times throughout the years.

"Yes?"

"And I was a little tired of cider and tea so I decided to see what other drinks Dear old Bilbo had..."

Sam's face turned beet red.

"Oh no..."

Frodo's grin spread across his face. "And we found his wine cabinet and I thought, 'It wouldn't be wrong to have a sip or two'."

Sam pulled up the covers, still bashful about the incident. "I didn't want to have any at first, I didn't want to hurt myself or for the Gaffer or Bilbo to find out." 

Frodo nodded. "And it took a lot of persuasion from me to get you to drink."

"I only had a sip or two," Sam said, crossing his arms and looking defensively at his friend.  
  
"'Twas more like several swigs, Sam." Frodo giggled. "After each sip you asked if you could have 'Just one more'. After about five or six I could see the effect it had on you and I took it away."

"I was a light drinker then, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo snickered. "You're still a light drinker now, Sam."

After looking at Sam's bashful expression Frodo burst into another round of genuine laughter, and this time Sam joined in too, finally able to laugh at himself.

_And he's my friend of all friends_

_He's still here when everyone's gone_

_He doesn't have to say a thing_

_We'll just keep laughing all night long_

_All night long_

As the laughter subsided, Frodo stretched his hands out in front of him and then laid them on his stomach, folded. The smile was still on his face from one of his favorite memories of Sam, and perhaps the funniest. But Frodo's reminiscing slowed down as he thought he heard quiet noises next to him. Frodo turned his head to get a look at Sam, who had his arms wrapped around him, almost like he was hugging himself; but more importantly he had silent tears streaming down his face. Frodo could tell that Sam was trying to suppress it, hoping that his master wouldn't notice.

"Sam...."

Frodo turned on his side as he gingerly reached his left arm out to place his hand on Sam's right shoulder, and gently pulling him closer. As soon as Frodo was turning him over Sam was fast to embrace his friend fervently, holding on to him tight. Sam was no longer trying to conceal his crying for as soon as he was in Frodo's arms, he began to sob uncontrollably, but his cries were muffled into Frodo's shoulder.  
Frodo's heart broke as he felt Sam's wails wracking his body, the same way his heart broke every other time he's hurt his dearest friend.

"I'm so sorry Sam.... My dear Sam...."

_Am I making something worthwhile out of this place_

_Am I making something worthwhile out of this chase_

_I am displaced_

_I am displaced_

"No Mr. Frodo," Sam managed to say between sobs. "You deserve so much better than what you've gotten out of life,"

Frodo was genuinely touched, and for the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say to even begin to show his appreciation for Sam. He continued holding him and running his fingers through Sam's golden hair.  
The gardener continued, "It's not fair that it all stops tomorrow." Frodo could feel Sam flinch, as though he instantly regretted saying those words. Frodo continued playing with his friends' hair, to show that he wasn't offended.

"No Sam," He whispered. "This isn't the end for me, and it certainly isn't the end for you." The Baggins pulled himself apart further enough to look Sam in the eye, whose eyes were red and irritated from crying.

Even in the faint candle light, Frodo's ice blue eyes were piercing as ever. 

"You have so much to live for Sam. You have a beautiful daughter and a lovely wife that will always love you." Frodo thought of Rosie. She was a very attractive hobbit-lass, and since she and Sam got married and moved into Bag End Frodo had become good friends with her too. All the times he talked to Rosie and even when he was around her in the same room, he understood why Sam had always liked her so much.

And Elanor.... Quite often when the little hobbit-lass was coming home from playing with other hobbit children, if she saw Frodo in the yard in the hammock reading she would always run to him calling out, 'Uncle Frodo!' as Frodo got out of the hammock and knelt down to embrace her, then picked her up and swing her around. She was the sweetest thing, with long, curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked so much like her father.

_It's just a simple line_

_I can still hear it all of the time_

"And, you plan to have more children, right?" Frodo continued.

Sam slowly nodded.

"It would be a shame to think that you couldn't enjoy your life and theirs' because of my absence, Sam."

Sam wiped the tears from his cheeks with the sleeve on his shirt.

"But you mean so much to me."

Frodo's vision became blurry, and he realized that his eyes were clouded up with tears.  
"But you had the ring some time too, Sam." He said through choked vocal chords.  
"When your time is ready, once you've enjoyed life to the fullest—"A tear quickly slid down his face.

"I will see you again."

Frodo smiled and laughed lightly looking into Sam's sweet, brown eyes, holding both of his hands with both of his. He let a peace overcome him; a peace that was bittersweet, yet content.

And that night the two friends eventually went away together in their dreams, not worrying about their place in life, but that they had each other; that they had this moment, and that was good enough to make Frodo and Sam's hearts soar until they would be reunited someday.

_If I can just hold on tonight_

_I know that no one_

_No one survives_

_No one survives._

A/N: I originally wrote this a long time ago (like last January or February), because I wished the movie had indicated that Sam and Frodo would be reunited again. Writing this gave me more peace of mind in that sense. And if everything isn't 100 accurate don't tell me, 'coz it's a _fanfic_. Anyways, please review because reviews give me warm fuzzies!


End file.
